My Immortal
by EsTeLweNadia
Summary: The pain one suffers when someone very close to him departs for the Halls of Mandos. Legolas and Aragorn centric.
1. Chapter 1: If Aragorn Should Die

**Title**: My Immortal

**By**: Rachel Hunter

**Summary**: The pain one suffers when someone very close to him departs for the Halls of Mandos.

**Rating**: Angsty. Really angsty. No kidding.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LOTR. Sadly, nor do I own Legolas or Aragorn. In my dreams, perhaps.

**Author's Note**: The friendship between Legolas and Aragorn never fails to amaze me. Here is my first attempt in writing a LOTR fanfiction.

As always, comments and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated.

Go on… read…and enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: If Aragorn Should Die…**

Legolas knelt down at the body of his closest friend, cradling the human in his arms. He knew he swore that he would not cry at the future king's untimely demise but the tears refused to be held back and now, they flowed freely down the ashen elf's face, dripping onto the calm face of the one in his arms.

"No, no, Estel," Legolas moaned, embracing the human tighter. "No, you cannot die. You cannot die yet, Estel!"

Alas, the desperate plea was futile. Aragorn was gone, never to return. The fact hit Legolas hard and merciless, and more anguished sobs wracked the elf until his body shuddered and shook with the mounting grief.

Legolas was exhausted beyond words but he ignored it. He ignored everything except for the cold body in his arms. If Aragorn was still alive he would be complaining that he could not breathe but he was alive no more and he could not complain and he was already not breathing. The crystal tears flowed faster.

"Estel," the elf began, this time despite the crushing grief there was a hint of anger in his voice. "If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. Leave, and take your presence with you! Your memories, your smiles and laughter that you leave behind. I do not want them. I do not want anything that has to do with you!"

The elf faltered, and tears ran afresh. When he spoke next, his voice was overcome with anguish. "You are a selfish, self-centered human, Estel. Fancy leaving for the Halls of Mandos without inviting me to come along! You went on your own and left me to deal with the mess you left behind."

Overwhelmed with unspeakable sorrow, Legolas did not feel the agony of his wounds. He did not feel his blood spilling softly from the injury on his side, did not hear the crimson liquid dripping on the dusty cave floor. His whole body ached with exhaustion and pain, yet he did no move to relieve them. These wounds did not seem to heal, not without treatment and medicinal herbs. At least they would eventually heal… but the pain in his heart was unbearable. The pain at the loss of Aragorn was too much. Too much that time, eternal as an elf's life, could not possibly erased, unless… unless the human returned from the Halls of Mandos._  
_

Unbiddingly, memories of the time spent with Aragorn came rushing back. Young Estel crying when Legolas had to return to Mirkwood, young Estel screaming in fear when spiders emerged from the shadows of the forest where he and Legolas intended to take a mere stroll, young Estel gripping the elf's hand tightly as they trekked through the forest for home. The memories of a young Estel always made him smile, despite the tears cascading down his cheeks like a waterfall during a storm.

_When Aragorn became an adult he was no different than his younger self,_ Legolas thought, burying his head into the man's shoulder and sniffled. _When he was saddened, it had always been me who reached up and wiped those tears away. When he was in danger, though he rarely screamed for help, it has always been me who shoved him behind my back and confronted whatever that endangered him, and when he stumbled when trekking the forest, it was I who guided him and make sure he won't fall. Now he is lost to me forever, and…_

Legolas shook his head weakly, his face wet with tears and the usually vibrant golden hair hung limply at his shoulders. Tried as he might, he could not keep his mind from straying back to a very much alive Aragorn, with twinkling silver eyes and mischievous smile, darkened only during perils. His heart was pure and untainted by darkness, but filled with light and kindness. His inner light brought shine to his eyes and smiles, and hope whenever they felt hopeless. It was said that elves had a glow of their own but Legolas had long realized that Aragorn, a human, had his own glow around himself. Legolas had never told Aragorn about this amazing discovery. Instead, the elf was contented to just watch the faint light enveloping the ranger.

Legolas clutched Aragorn tighter, willing the memories to go away. How could he convey the message of Aragorn's demise to Lord Elrond? To Elladan and Elrohir? To the Fellowship? To everyone else who held the human so dearly to their hearts? How could he bring Aragorn's body back to Rivendell when he had no strength to even stand up? How would he face everyone else, knowing that it was indeed his fault that Aragorn was felled in the first place? Most importantly, how could he live when Aragorn would surely haunt every waking and sleeping moments? How could he live with the guilt and despair that would eventually destroy his sanity and spirit?

Legolas opened his eyes again. Everything seemed to blur and spin, and his head started to throb insanely. He could no longer feel the wounds, for they had gone strangely numb. He brought his head down and closed his eyes with a sigh, still refusing to let Aragorn go despite his weakening strength in his limbs.

He remembered the friendship forged between the two of them. Friendship that was sowed since Estel was a young child. The bond between them was unbreakable as the years passed by. Both were stubborn, yet one would be willing to die for the other, and vice versa. They were closer than the closest of brothers, bond not by blood but by the heart. Adversity, even death would not tear them apart. Legolas embraced the human tighter. Death… Death had claimed Aragorn, and it was all his fault…

Aragorn had died, bringing what left of hope for the peace of Middle Earth with him. Even then, he tried so hard to deny that fact that the ranger was no longer among the living. It was not working. His heart despaired. His soul grieved. Never had he felt so empty, so lost, so lonely.

His head felt heavy. So were his eyes. Blackness edged around his vision, and for once Legolas welcomed the waiting world of darkness. He felt himself slipping, surrendering in to it.

"Wait for me, Estel…" he whispered.

Even as the darkness surged and consumed him hungrily, his grip on Aragorn did not slack.

Soon after Legolas had lost consciousness, Aragorn began to stir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PS: Finally! A chapter done! I was listening to 'My Immortal' by Evanescence when I started to visualize Legolas grieving over Aragorn's death. I can't believe it. Usually I try to avoid reading fanfiction on Legolas or Aragorn dying, with the other grieving over it but alas, I actually written about one.

Based on Evanescence's My Immortal. Actually I have posted the first one with the lyrics, but then I realized that a songfic is not allowed (scowls), so I am reposting this without the lyrics. I really hope that it will still make sense without the lyrics.

My deepest thanks to Mrs Huggins. I don't want to take chances, anyway.

(brightens up) I know you readers don't like cliffhangers. I don't like it too but… oh well. Stay tune! Another chapter coming soon!

_Hannon le!_


	2. If Legolas Should Die

**Chapter 2: ****If Legolas Should Die...**

The first thing Aragorn found upon waking was that he was being held. It was neither unpleasant nor it was uncomfortable. In fact it was like when he had a nightmare many years back, and was being held and comforted by either one of his brothers or his father. The one holding him right now had the presence not of his family but...

Aragorn opened his eyes, ignoring the throbbing headache and was greeted by a lock of limp, golden hair. He craned his face upwards. It was Legolas, all right. The elf's face was serene, but even from where Aragorn was he could not see his friend's eyes, shadowed beneath the blond bangs.

He could not fathom the reason so as to why Legolas held him in this manner; so protective, but he decided to voice his bafflement. "Legolas... I am all right now... so could you please let me go?"

No response. Aragorn cleared his throat, realizing that he was rasping the question. He tried again, and was again replied by silence. Worry filled his heart.

"Legolas?"

He gave the elf a gentle nudge. To his horror the arms encircling him fell away, and Legolas collapsed back with a heavy thud. Petrified Aragorn scrambled off from Legolas's legs and rushed to his side.

The ranger cradled Legolas and shook the unconscious Prince of Mirkwood roughly. "Legolas? Legolas, what is wrong? Legolas, answer me!"

Still no reply, not even a groan. Aragorn gently put Legolas back down. Assuming the role of a healer he was, Aragorn deftly removed the upper tunic of the wood elf. He had to suppress a grimace. Legolas had attained a bad shoulder wound, some nasty-looking bruises across the pale chest and a severe gash on the side, jagged, deep and still weeping crimson fluids. From the mere glance at the wound one could easily conclude that it was poisoned, and was not treated at all.

Aragorn ran a frustrated hand through his unruly mob of tangled dark hair. If the elf were not in a dire situation the ranger would have strangled him cheerfully for neglecting his health. Surely the elf must at least know a little bit of healing skills after spending years around him!

Now was not the time to rant at Legolas's foolishness and stubbornness. He would definitely do that later, once the elf had awakened and was well on the road of recovery. He looked around desperately, hoping to find something, anything, to salvage the situation and oh, there it was! His worn leather rucksack, lying half-buried in the dirt. He lunged for it like a hungry beast after a long-awaited prey. He emptied the whole pack on the dusty cave ground, and was delighted at the sight of familiar herbs. He immediately set to work.

Once done, he sat back at his heels with a weary sigh. He had done all he could, and the only thing left for him to do was to fervently pray to Valar that Legolas could still be saved. Like he had done so many times before. He stared at the still figure, eyes misted with concern and brotherly affection. Though the elf's face was too pale, the expression was calm. Peaceful. And there was even a slight smile on the bluish lips.

Aragorn frowned. Something was wrong, and his heart was screaming at him to do something. Now. He got back to his knees and reached out a hand to feel Legolas's pulse. It was there, but was faltering fast.

_No, mellon-nin_, Aragorn thought, alarmed. _You have to fight! You cannot die on me yet, Legolas!_

There was little he could do. Stranded in a place with no proper healing equipments the chances of Legolas recovering enough to return to the realm of consciousness was almost slim to none. He clasped the cold hand, using his other hand to rest on the elf's forehead. He closed his eyes; concentrating, hoping, praying.

It wasn't working. Legolas became weaker still, and getting colder with each passing minute. His deteriorating condition sent knives of fear stabbing into Aragorn's heart. Could it be... could it be that their friendship was to end this way? That Legolas was to die like this, warrior and a prince he was?

"No!" Aragorn said fiercely, furiously blinking back tears that threatened to spill. "You cannot leave me like this, you arrogant elf! You cannot leave me yet! As the King of Gondor I command you to come back to me!"

He faltered, sniffling as a memory not long ago flitted through the jumbled train of his troubled thoughts.

---------------------------------

"_Legolas! I command you to get down from that tree, now!" Aragorn roared, glaring up at the grinning elf perched on a tree branch 5 feet directly above him._

_Light, musical elven laughter rang out in the atmosphere, mixing in harmony with the joyful sounds of rustling leaves in the whispering breeze. "What if I refuse, Estel? You cannot climb up after me."_

"_I will get a ladder," the ranger answered defiantly._

_To which the elf prince replied, non-plussed. "I will be long gone by then. Or even higher up the tree. You will have no ways and other means to catch me."_

"_Legolas!" Aragorn cried, running his hand through his dark hair in a combination of exasperation and frustration._

"_Estel," came the calm comeback._

"_Just get back down here. I promise I would not harm you."_

"_I would be a fool to believe that sort of promise, mellon-nin," Legolas retorted, amused._

"_What if I make the request as a friend?" Aragorn tried._

_Another musical laughter. "All the more I would not heed you."_

"_Fine," Aragorn turned up his chin. "Then I shall order you as the future King of Gondor."_

_Aragorn's eyebrow twitched when the musical laughter raised a notch higher. "That would not do, Estel, for you are only King in the future, not at this very moment. Even if you still are, you have no right to give orders, not when you are in the realm of Mirkwood."_

_In desperation, Aragorn tried again, "Just get down here. You will fall!"_

_This time Legolas was laughing so hard the branch rattled precariously below him, showering the irate ranger with leaves that swayed gently towards the ground. In between laughs, the elf managed to say, 'Wood-elves do not fall off a tree!"_

_That elf would pay, Aragorn seethed. They could argue all day and night and the elf would not climb down the tree and Aragorn could not unleash his vengeance at the prince's unprincely prank. Not when the elf was still smirking up there, daring him to make his move._

_An idea struck him. Slowly, he schooled his exasperated features into those of a wary ranger. Legolas, predictably, saw his change of expression and went instantly alert, the light humor and mischief all gone._

"_What is it, mellon-nin?" Legolas asked worriedly._

_Unexpectedly, the ranger's eyes went wide as he pointed at the space behind Legolas. "A spider! Behind you!"_

_Legolas spun around nimbly, but a little too fast, for the elf missed his footing and he fell. Immediately he righted himself on air, landing cat-like on the ground, arrow already notched on his bow as his sharp elven eyes carefully scanned the thick foliage for the said spider. There was none. The branches only swayed with the afternoon breeze._

_Puzzled, Legolas turned to face Aragorn, only to be drenched with a bucketful of water. There was a moment of paralysis and shock, but when he realized that he was dripping wet, and that Aragorn was grinning with a bucket still posed in his hands, the shock gave away to ire._

"_Aragorn son of Arathorn!" Legolas seethed, barely managing not to yell. "What in Elbereth's name do you think you are doing?!"_

_The infuriating human just gave a casual shrug of his shoulders and raised an amused eyebrow. "Drenching you?"_

_Legolas glared at Aragorn. "Why, pray tell?"_

_Unfazed by the prince's anger, the ranger's grin broadened a little more. "It is obvious, is it not, mellon-nin? That was for filling my boots with mud from the swamp, and having made me chase you all over the Halls, making muddy footprints on the floor, angering Adar, and having to be laugh at by my own brothers after getting reprimanded severely by Adar when it is clearly not MY fault in the first place!"_

_At that Legolas broke into a grin, anger temporarily forgotten. "Oh, really, Estel? If you decided not to chase me around Rivendell and proceeded to wash your feet immediately after the prank, you would not have decorated the pristine tiles of the Hall with your muddy footprints and triggering your father's anger."_

"_And what do you expect me to do, elf?" Aragorn snarled, eyes narrowing at the unruffled prince. "Thank you for irritating me and causing me much grief so early in the morning?"_

_This time, Legolas's grin broadened. "Aye. You ought to thank me, ranger, for motivating you to wash your feet. Besides, it is your reaction that has gotten you into further trouble."_

"_If you have not done it in the first place I would not have to chase you around," Aragorn retorted. "And must you run around the Hall instead of the courtyard?"_

_A light chortle that emerged from the elf's throat only heightened Aragorn's suspicion that it was part of Legolas's plan to get himself into trouble. Aragorn shook his head, silently berating himself for easily falling into the trap._

"_I swear, Legolas, next time I get my hands on you it will be more than a bucket of water," Aragorn sighed._

_Another of the elf's maddening grins blossomed on the fair features. "Yes, of course. You can do anything you want to me, but first," Legolas winked at Aragorn, "You will have to catch me." A slight pause, before he threw in his bait. "Clumsy human with stinky feet."_

_Aragorn blinked, not expecting the prince to pull yet another one of his pranks. "I am NOT clumsy and my feet do NOT stink!" _

_He shot off after the swiftly running Legolas, determined to inflict some 'serious' harm to the elven archer. As Legolas's unbridled, delighted laughter rang throughout the falling dusk, Aragorn smiled._

---------------------------------

As the memory faded away like the morning mist, tears spilled down on Aragorn's cheeks. Legolas's laughter still echoed at the back of his mind, but like the memory and the morning mist, it was fading away. Fading away like the life of Legolas in front of him.

Aragorn could not imagine a life without Legolas. Legolas had been with him all his years ever since he was a mere child. The elf had been patient and accommodating for whenever he was being intolerable, especially when he was at the peak of his mischief. For when they were traveling together, Legolas had been very observant of his well-being, stopping occasionally so that he could regain his strength even though he had adamantly insisted that he was perfectly fine. For when Aragorn was in his darkest mood, Legolas had been the one to bring up the cheer in him, the hope, the light and warmth of friendship he had forgotten in times of despair. Even when he was not in danger, was not troubled, was not in pain, Legolas had always been by his side. Legolas had always been with him to share his joy and sorrow, to brace the storm and darkness, come hell or high water.

But now Legolas was fading, and with each passing moment Aragorn felt as if the ever-present light that shone on his life was fading too, and the darkness that lurked just beyond the radiance was creeping in to fill up the vacuum. Aragorn shook his head harshly, obstinately denying the fact that Legolas was… leaving him, and would never return.

Strong, callused but trembling hands took Legolas's limp right hand, sandwiching it between their warmth. Anguished silver eyes watched the prone form of the elf, remembering how it used to fill with so much vitality, youth and life. Now it was lying cold and unresponsive, devoid of anything but the promise of waiting death.

"Legolas, you have vowed never to leave me before my passing," Aragorn whispered. "Open your eyes, mellon-nin. Open your eyes and look at me. I am alive and well, and definitely not dead yet. You have not broken any of your vows or promises… no reason for you to break one now. Return to me, mellon-nin. Return to me and fulfill your vow."

Weary eyes slid close. It was impossible, almost laughable. How could one command someone who was on the brink of demise to return back to the land of living? If he had the power to do that, he could have brought those dear to him back to life long ago.

Yet, Fate chose that very moment to interfere, as if She decided to pity the Hope of Men. With a gentle breeze, Legolas's hand started to twitch.

Aragorn's eyes snapped open. He looked at the hand in between his, then his gaze roved upwards to stare at the pale face. The elf showed some obvious signs that he was struggling to return to the realm of consciousness.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked anxiously, barely able to restrain the immense joy and relief that threatened to burst his heart.

After a strenuous battle with the insistent lethargy, Legolas finally opened his eyes. The blue orbs were hazy with pain and fever, but Aragorn was delighted at the spark of life he now see.

"Estel?" The voice was weak, then a small smile tugged at the pale lips. "Estel… I have finally found you."

Aragorn's questions on the elf's well-being were abruptly halted at the strange sentence. He could not help but raised a baffled eyebrow. "Found me?"

The exhausted smile did not falter. "Yes, Estel. I have finally found you. You left for the Halls of Mandos. I allowed the darkness to claim me so that I can find you." The smile increased a little more, and the glow of life in the elf's eyes flared.

Aragorn was stupefied. "I left for the Halls of Mandos?" He shook his head. "Legolas, Legolas… I did not go to the Halls. I am not yet dead. And so are you. This is not the Halls, my friend."

Confusion creased the brows of the weakened prince. "Then where are we?"

"A cave, it seems," Aragorn replied, glancing around before returning to fix Legolas a sharp glare. "But not in that place."

"It makes little difference to me," the elf muttered. Aragorn had to smile, remembering how much Legolas despised caves. "But how…? I thought… I thought…"

Aragorn sighed. "Elf, I do not know you wish for my death so badly."

"That is not what I –"

"I know," the ranger interrupted quickly. "I am merely jesting, Legolas. You have been with me for as long as I breathe. Surely you must realize that I do not die that easily."

"Humans are unpredictable, Estel, especially if it concerns their mortality," Legolas murmured. "Just now when I saw you collapse, I thought your life had been taken away."

Aragorn sighed again, this time in exasperation. "Have it ever occurred to you to check for my pulse?"

Sudden silence fell, and Aragorn was pleased to notice that the elf's cheeks were reddening slightly. "You cannot blame me, Estel. I was overcome with the irrational fear that you had died. No mortal had taken such a blow and survived." Legolas squinted at the ranger. "Much less survived without any grievous injury."

"I am always happy to prove you wrong, Legolas," Aragorn smiled warmly and was rewarded with the prince rolling his eyes. Had he not be so tired he would have framed a scathing retort to counter the flippant remark.

"How are you feeling now?" When Legolas opened his mouth to reply, Aragorn continued sternly, "And no, I want the truth."

Legolas managed to present an annoyed glare at the ranger. "How do you think I am feeling right now, human?"

"Exhausted, weak and in a considerable amount of pain," Aragorn replied cheerily.

Because Legolas had a stubborn pride and a strong will, he refused to give Aragorn the satisfaction that he was correct. "You forgot one thing."

A cheeky grin. "What have I left out, mellon-nin?"

Legolas closed his weary eyes. "Happy, and indescribable relief, Estel. You are alive and well."

"You are too," A hesitant pause. "Even though you are not well at the moment. You almost gave me a severe heart attack, do you know that? As you were lying unresponsive I was frightened that Death had managed to win you over to his side."

"That was exactly how I felt when you were the one lying unconscious," came the lighthearted retort.

"Quite a pair we make, are we not?" Aragorn smirked. Legolas smiled and nodded his head.

The elf fell into an exhausted silence, closing his eyes for a moment. They had done it again. Defying the call of Death. Death had persistently come forward to claim their lives, but every time He attempted to do so, the best friends had put up a brave fight. Even as He thought He was succeeding, the elf and the human never failed to prove Him wrong.

"Do you think our friendship can transcend even beyond Death?" Legolas asked softly, breaking the brief tranquility.

Resisting the urge to cuff the elf on his head because of the elf's condition, Aragorn glared at him instead. "Of course, mellon-nin. How do you think I came back to you? You never stopped calling me, as annoying as your voice is. I fought against the darkness towards your voice, your light. That had to mean something, right?"

A quiet sigh. "I guess what you are saying is true, Estel. Your voice desperately calling my name is what brought me back, so do not, under any circumstances, stop your heart from calling my name. I might never know when I am going to need it."

"Do the same for me?" Aragorn asked, hoping.

"Aye, of course."

Another short pause. Then Aragorn said, "Answering your question, elf, I do believe our friendship can transcend even beyond Death. Our friendship is immortal, just as you are."

A slight shake of the head. "I think not, Estel. As immortal as elves are, we can still die nonetheless, either from broken spirit or grievous injuries. Our friendship is not as immortal as elves, as me, but as eternal as time. Time will not die."

The elf trailed off, his eyes shutting once more. "Forgive me, Estel. I am weary. Allow me to rest for a moment."

Aragorn nodded. "Rest, my friend. Rest, and regain your strength. I will be right here by your side."

As Legolas once again surrendered into a healing sleep, a stray thought skittered into his mind. _Aragorn, my friend. My friendship. My immortal._

He did not know that the said human was thinking exactly the same thing as he watched the elf slumber on.

------------------------------------------

Yay! Finally done! Sorry for the delay. Been very busy. Anyway, I hope you will find this satisfactory… just tell me what you think of this, okay?

Hannon le!


End file.
